Automatically generated electronic messages provide an important means of communication between businesses and their customers. For example, banks can send SMS text messages to their clients which contain a single use identification token. SMS gateways provide services that allow businesses to send SMS message to a large number of customers. However, it is often complicated to configure these gateways for complex interactions with the customers and detailed experience with scripting languages is often required.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.